


Hold your breath

by ziim



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adora's paradise of buff women, Blood and Gore, Catra testing Levi's buttons, F/F, Smut, alternative universe, and everyone else's really, but everyone appears, there's way too many characters to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziim/pseuds/ziim
Summary: Classic I wanted to read it, so I wrote it. This actually does have a plot.--An unfamiliar place, strange people flying around and a new threat. Catra could only force her limbs to run faster and faster, but the gigantic humanoid creature would catch her at some point- another smaller one appearing in front of her was just the last drop for the universe to laugh at her. “Oh, fuck me.”Aka the attack on titan AU.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, maybe some non-cannon ships
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Try not to die

Catra woke up with her limbs stiff like never before. Even when she was on that small rampage throughout Etheria, she at least managed to open her eyes again and again. Now she grunted and turned on her stomach first.

“The Hell…” Her voice too, she realized, was scratching down her throat as if she had swallowed little knives. Very sharp little knives, to which she gasped from the pain. _Fuck, I didn’t even bang Adora yesterday. Water, water…_

The magicat finally took in her surroundings, this cozy wooden but old room. It has spider webs in every corner and the light that came from the window illuminated all the dust around. It sure is bright though, maybe because of the shattered wall.

There are some shivering noises going on, and she miraculously got up to walk to the edge of the place. The noise subsided when she reached the broken window, catching only a figure disappearing around an apartment block. It looked like it was flying, but… _Yeah, that’s not the problem right now. Where the fuck am I?!_

The architecture surely isn’t like anything she has ever seen before. It’s based mostly on wood and concrete, along the sidewalk and leaving the in-between street free. She is also high above and almost fell from a sudden earthquake. Except the ground trembling felt more like someone huge is walking on, rather than a natural phenomenon. Several people, actually.

 _“I got it!”_ , she heard the faint shout in the distance, followed by the specific engine noise again. Once she had mind enough to enhance her feline hearing, she realized it was some kind of metal strings swiveling and… steam reeking?

Catra backtracked inside the apartment again. After stretching real quick and miserably coughing her dry throat, she decided to run downstairs. _Did I seriously get kidnapped and they left the door open? I don’t remember drinking last night…_ She doesn’t remember _anything_ from last night, so alcohol could actually be an option. Although her clothes are intact and that is in fact unusual- especially if she got drunk with Adora.

Once by the last door, she searched the area and found nothing. The magicat twitched her ears unconsciously to the earthquakes, but she still couldn’t spot where it is coming from. She walked closer to the alleys for a while, getting closer and closer to the source too.

“Adora!”, she whisper-yelled about. “Scorpia! Entrapta? Sparkles! Arroooowww! I can’t believe I was the only one wasted. Traitors.” The plan was to keep complaining until she found anyone, but something quickly shut her up. Someone? Whatever that humanoid colossal creature was and made her hide in an instant. Self-preservatory instincts and such, _thank the Stars. Did it see me?_

She peaked from behind the barrel she had crunched at. The thing just kept walking its way, in that retarded state. A second later it caught sight of something- really someone now- and ran after. Catra watched the person wearing a strange gear flying away from… another creature. She couldn’t process fast enough, how he flew right into its gigantic hands and the humanoid teared him in half without further reasoning. Even his screams didn’t last long, but it was still clearly _horrified._

Catra heard and saw the wave of blood dropping on the ground like a faucet of the red liquid. She didn’t even know a person could have that much blood. But it didn’t stop there, the creature swallowed his two body pieces whole with an emotionless smile. Its mouth opened to the full course of its teeth, not sharp or anything- just… human.

The magicat finally remembered to breathe, when it walked away. “Adora… I need to- I need to find her. I need to warn everyone.” She slowly turned around back inside the alley, only to come face to face with a giant pair of eyes looking straight at her. _Exceptionally_ glad for her instincts again, she jumped away from the hand trying to catch her. “Shit-”, but that meant she got very visible on the streets, visible for the former creature to look back. Look back and launch itself after her. _Oh, fuck me._

Catra obviously didn’t think twice, already leaping as fast as she could from there. She let her training take over, rather than actually _think_ of what is going on. Even so, those creatures are just too big for her to run from. When one of them almost stepped on her, she instead carved her nails in the human-like flesh and climbed up, up, up. The feline got to the top of its head, when its hand came to grab her, so she jumped on a nearby building. _Really_ glad to be a magicat right now.

She rolled over on the rooftop, grunting slightly from the impact. “Now what…”

Both of them started climbing after her, but… “Stars. This is- I need to find her.” There are bigger and bigger creatures all around the unfamiliar city, which is surrounded by an even colossal wall. She spotted people flying again, and caught how they are… killing those creatures. _How?_ If she was right, their weak spot should be their nape then. _Good to know._

Catra took a deep breath before running along the rooftops. One by one, she glanced over the streets to try spotting a certain blonde head.

“What the- Hey! Come back here!”, someone shouted. It wasn’t _her_ , so she didn’t have the mind to stop yet.

The magicat jumped to another building, widening her mismatched eyes for the giant mouth waiting her there. She changed to a summer sault midair and went around its head. Just to test her theory, she unleashed her nails as far as it went and sliced its nape. Surely enough, the humanoid fell lifeless and she used its body to make it to the other building- barely so, as she had to proper herself up with one hand.

Once on a ‘safe’ rooftop again, she panted for the adrenaline to subside a little. _Fuck, I just saw my life flashing by! Where the hell is that idiot?!_

“Oh my God, how did you do that?! Are you okay?!”

Catra turned her head to the person who spoke to her this time, this brunette girl with a ponytail. She is wearing the same uniform and engine she saw on the others before.

“Where… Ha, where am I?” _I really need some water._

The girl presumably realized the situation and crunched down, offering her canteen. “Here.”

She took it with a little suspicion, then smelled the contents before drinking it. _Water, ah. It’s like I’m growing up with the Horde all over again, desperate for rations._ The lukewarm liquid drowned her throat and she coughed a little from it, but it was still pleasant.

“Sasha! We gotta help Mikasa right now! The Hell are you napping here for?!”

“There’s a civilian here, Connie! We need to protect her!”

“A what-”

“Thanks, girly, but I gotta run.” _Protect… Me? Ha! As if._ Catra got up and didn’t waste a moment to sprint over the rooftops again. They just ran after her.

“Wait! Wait! We need to get you somewhere safe!”

“Why the fuck do you have a tail?!”, Connie imputed, feeling like the only sane person there.

The magicat looked over her shoulder and frowned at them. “I’m looking for someone. Have you seen a tall blonde probably trying to fight these… creatures?”

“Creatures? You mean the titans?”, Sasha inquired. “And Krista? Oh, no, she’s small. You know Annie?”

“Neither-” She got interrupted by a familiar shouting nearby.

_“For the honor of Grayskull!”_

“That one.” Catra smiled in relief. She rounded a bell tower and surely spotted a certain eight-foot-tall blonde warrior fighting one of the ‘titans.’

>_>

Adora made platforms to step on, slicing and slicing at every opportunity she got. But it didn’t matter if she cut all its arm off, or the leg, the giant humanoid still fought back. At some point, little ones gathered around and she was being cornered by the second. “Shit-”

The titan that was about to eat her leg fell away. Then the others followed with the sense of new presences flying around.

“Hey, Adora.” Catra emerged from behind the first one, just as the biggest of them succumbed to Connie’s blades. “Aim for the nape next time, it’s their-”

“Catra! You’re okay!” Blondie rushed over and hugged her, before really looking at her lover. “Okay, what the hell is going on?!”

“You think I know?! I woke up in these buildings and only found _you_ so far.”

“Lucky. I woke up inside one of…” She looked around. “Strange, that creature isn’t here anymore.”

“Oh, they become steam after a while.”

Adora blinked a few times at the girl. “Uh, sure.” She glanced down again. “I didn’t see anyone else. You think they are here too?”

“I hope not, for their sakes. But for ours…” Catra trailed off. “We should get high first. It’s too dangerous on the ground.”

“We can take you…” Connie was about to suggest their help, but only felt his own mouth agape at Adora literally forming platforms in the air and jumping over them with Catra. “Or you can just do that. What the actual Hell?!”

Sasha landed on the rooftops with him, by their vertical maneuvering equipment. “You’re magicians! That’s so cool!”

“Magi- I guess so…?” The princess of power took in the horizon. “Can you tell us where we are?”

“(…) Damn, you really are lost. This is Trost District. How did you get past the gates?” Connie gave up on making sense of them, instead focusing on actually helping the ‘civilians.’ “Wait. Are you- are you from _outside_ the walls?”

Catra thankfully kicked her lover fast enough, before she could give away anything for free like that. “I think we can handle ourselves from now on. Try not to die!” The couple ran away by a titan suddenly smashing its arm between them.

“Wait!”

“Sasha, we still need to keep those titans away from Eren! We’ll come back for them!”

>_>

They were centered on checking if anyone else they knew is there first, even if Adora did a few side-tracks to help random people too. That forcefully included Catra, since she would never let her do all the work, and they got awed shocks every time.

“We really should play it low, Adora.”

“We’re _helping_ them, what bad could it bring?”

“I don’t know. People get scared of things they don’t know or understand, and fear can make you irrational-”, she stopped and pulled her lover to hide behind a chimney. “Shit”, whisper.

“Titan?”

“No… Seems like not everyone is on the same side. All the more reason for us to _stay out of it_.”

“Go look!”, Adora whisper-yelled instead.

Catra rolled her eyes, but complied to take a peek. Too little, too late- the boy whom a group was stealing the gear from got left behind for a titan to eat.

_“Hey… Why… is Marco… getting eaten?”_

Adora couldn’t hear the screams that had went on, much less the blonde guy’s words. They are too far away, so only her lover knew what happened. “And?”

_And I did nothing about it. No, Adora is my priority._

“They stole something from a guy. I’m guessing what they use to fly around? Then left him to die.” Catra looked back at her. “Satisfied?”

Strangely so, blondie only nodded. “Do you think they are friends with those two who helped us?”

“I hope not. We still need intel.” She glanced away at the huge walls surrounding the city. “What about climbing those now?”

“There’s that titan they seemed to be protecting too… The one carrying the big rock? We could see it better from up there.”

“Let’s go then.”

They leaped forward again; Adora still in She-ra mode. This time around though, they didn’t stop to kill titans and only dodged them.

Once by the wall, Catra jumped on her lover’s back, as the blonde warrior made platform after platform until they reached its top. “Whew… I thought you wouldn’t make it there for a second.”

“What? I’m not… even… that, ha, tired…”, she panted in return. “Ugh.” Then turned back to her usual height, supporting her weight on the sword.

“Take it easy, dummy. This is why I told you to keep it down.” The magicat went to help her up, but got shoed away.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just gotta rest for a bit.” Adora vanished her weapon of choice, before sitting on the concrete wall. She flexed her arms and leaned back on them. “Look! They are going to close it!”

Catra stared ahead the same direction too, right at the titan holding up a giant rock. “So that’s why it’s bringing it…” Yet, something caught her attention more. “Uhm, Adora, look around.”

“I am-”

“No, like, _around_.”

Blondie frowned, as realization hit her too. “What… How the fuck did they build so many walls?!”

“More importantly: _why_ did they build them? Have you ever heard of a kingdom under the threat of these ‘titans’?”

“I already walked all of Etheria after a certain sexy Force Captain, so I think I wouldn’t have missed this place.” Adora got up, fisting her shaking her hand despite the joke. “You think…?”

“We are definitely _not_ in Etheria right now.”


	2. Little talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calling Levi "Captain" felt wrong, so i'm sticking with "heichou" which just means the same but in japanese

Adora kept her study on the special titan finally putting down its rock, effectively closing the broken part of the colossal wall. _Damn, and they said_ I’m _big as She-ra._ The event followed a yellow smoke signal, but she couldn’t make out anything else from her spot.

“Can you see what they are doing now?”

“Someone went over and killed the titans surrounding them. Tch, I guess they are somewhat skilled with their little blades-”

“Pfft, Stars, I love you so much. We are way better than them already.”

Catra didn’t avert her gaze from the strangers. “Huh. They are pulling someone out of that odd titan. Wait. Does that mean…?”

“There are people inside them?!” Blondie widened her eyes, quickly getting up to try and see better. Obviously, it only served for her to look stupid squinting her eyes like that.

“Did we- did we just killed a bunch of strangers?! Catra, you made me a criminal! Okay, no, _I_ made you?” She passed about with a hand holding her chin. “Shit, I was in big lady mode, so they won’t recognize me, but you- We’ll need to stay hidden for a while, yeah. What about- Why are you so calm?!”

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just fascinating over how quickly you went from realizing you killed people, to planning how we are gonna run away.” The magicat actually had tears in her eyes. “I’m having a proud parent moment right now, please continue.”

Adora only blinked back. “Okay, can you be serious too? I’m not even the one who screams ‘mommy’ when we make love.”

“And you managed to ruin it! Who the fuck puts ‘mommy’ and ‘making love’ in the same sentence anyway?” Catra scoffed, before whispering with a blush crippling her cheeks: “It doesn’t even happen that often.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” The princess of power smirked, thanking one of her senses for once. “You know we both like it.”

“I recall you asking _me_ to be serious?”

“Did I? Oh, right, we are murderers now…”

…

“CATRA WE ARE MUDERERS-” Adora’s mouth got physically shut by her lover’s hand. With force, of course, and they tumbled back. The magicat swiftly put her free hand behind Adora’s head though, before it hit the ground and she actually got brain-damage, besides acting retard by herself already.

“Be quiet”, Catra commanded on top of her. “I’m going to say this slow and word by word for you to understand, got it?”

Blondie sweat dropped from the harsh tone of voice being directed at her, but nodded all the while. Not that Catra ever talks so sweetly, but it also held a deeper note then. Almost like that time after she opened the portal that trapped Angela, which could run for being her darkest phase. It made Adora remember who exactly she fell in love with. _Whoa, scary…_

“See where we are?” The feline pointed to the wall under them. “And it’s _very high_ above. Which means anyone in a mile away will be able to _hear you_ , if you shout like that again. So, don’t. Understand?” She finally let go of Adora’s mouth.

“Sorry…”

“I know.” Catra sighed and got up, as the girl under her followed. “Now, I don’t think we will get in trouble for killing those people. My guess is that some of these ‘titans’ are sentient, and others not. We saw the flying soldiers killing them too, after all.”

Adora looked back around, choosing to observe again. By that time, loud cannon noises thrilled from one side of the wall, seemingly to slaughter the titans that gathered by it. “Great, they are cleaning the area from titans now. What happened to the special one?”

“He is coming to greet us.”

Blondie’s head snapped to her lover so rapidly, she actually feared it would pull a muscle- but just for a second, not after laying eyes on the upcoming party. “Which one is it?”

“The one being cared on that girl’s back.” Catra didn’t waver her stare, suddenly only whispering by. “His… legs are cut off? What the Hell… It isn’t bleeding out.”

“For real? I thought my vision was still bad. Maybe it has something to do with him being a titan.” She can watch it closely now, as they prepared to greet the running group.

“Should we though?”

“You’re the one who makes these calls!”, Adora whisper-yelled. “Fuck, Catra, it’s never- WHOA!” Then felt the air and gravity hitting her, rather than realizing her lover had pulled her down the wall.

Catra caught her by the arm before she could scream any more, steadying them with her nails carved on the concrete. Although they threatened to break with Adora’s weight also depended of it.

“Do your thing, princess.”

“Jeez, warn a girl next time.” Surely enough, She-ra’s body materialized with that and its sword made a platform in the air. Her lover jumped in her arms soon after, and they descended just like they had climbed it.

“Hey! You two!”, someone yelled yet again after them. It seemed to be a recurring theme by now, and it’s really starting to annoy a certain magicat. _Stars dammit, these stalkers._

“Are they coming?”

“Give me a minute to listen.” Catra stopped behind a house, to pay attention of the sounds.

“Why? We should win ground-”

“Sheesh, Adora. We have no ground here.” She could explain it better, but it’s more important to listen, so she lifted a hand for Adora to be quiet.

 _“They weren’t in uniform”_ , a somewhat high-pitched voice pointed out.

 _“But they can’t be civilians”_ , this one was thick but still young. _“Was I the only one who saw a tail?”_

 _“Captain, Ereh needs medical care”_ : dull with a hint of emotion.

 _“We all saw how they jumped in the air. I don’t think that was our maneuver gear”,_ and rough female. _“Jean and Armin, you two go back with Eren. Mikasa and I will pursue-”_

“They are coming”, Catra finally warned for them to start running again.

“This is why-”

“Will you just trust me?!” She climbed up a rooftop and her lover surely followed. “We need to meet them either way, so now I know they are after us, instead of us after them if they hadn’t come.”

Adora turned back to her usual size to save energy, but not without muttering under her breath. “You could let me in sometimes…”

“No time, princess.” The magicat jumped to another building. Thankfully, all the titans are being gathered by those loud cannon noises in the background.

“Up ahead, duck to an alley.”

Except the princess of power is lacking actual power right now, so she didn’t make that jump so perfectly. Her chest came into contact with the edge of the building first, then her chin, which made her a little dizzy. “Fuck…”

Adora forced all her _will_ power out instead, to try and pull herself up. Her arms didn’t budge, only managed to hold her dangling from there.

“Catra! Little help?!” No one came, before she looked down and spotted a five-meter titan there. It was very much ready to eat her whole, completely distracted to go accordingly after the cannon noises. “Shit- shit, shit, shit!”

Someone was there when she looked up this time, but it wasn’t Catra. This girl has jet black hair and a loud contrast of red scarf around her neck. If anything, her eyes looked dull- bored even.

“Uhm, hi there.” Adora giggled awkwardly. “Can you maybe help me up?”

Another girl came into view then, this one with silver hair and glasses. “Pull her up, Mikasa.”

\---

 _Of course,_ Adora would stagger behind. How could she have not considered the possibility? Totally her fault to not take into account her lover’s stamina.

“Fuck…”, Catra breathed behind a nearby chimney. Their stalkers had been closer than she thought too.

The magicat decided to only watch for now, but also heard movement approaching her location. It’s obviously one these ‘soldiers’, since the steam fuss going about from their specific gear. She tried focusing on its exact spot, but it was moving too fast.

 _East… West… Right-_ Catra did a backwards summersault, just as a blade would have made contact with her neck. The dude still followed her with his eyes and made to twist his body accordingly too. _In front of me._ She smirked, balancing her weight on only one foot over a light pole.

“Rude.” The feline studied how he has an under cut for his jet-black hair, it’s really unfamiliar to her. What was not unfamiliar is his killing intent leaking out in waves, as if to scare her. Or maybe that is just his usual persona, considering his serious eyes and all that. Not much for chit-chat either, since he went for her right after.

Catra jumped onto a rooftop again with him on her trail. She unleashed her claws to level the playing field, as they slashed through his blade and made him swivel away, before they could reach his throat. Stars, that ever-strained frown between his eyebrows could really use a break.

“Just why are you attacking me?!”

That made him rewind a little and not reach for her right back. “Will you go willingly with me?”

“Pfft, no way- Wait!”, she exclaimed to make him stop again. “Why don’t you tell me what you want from me, and I will think about it?” _Not._

“(…) You have a tail and those ears.”

“I think I already knew that.”

“Tch, you’re from outside the walls. Come here or I will kill you.”

 _Yeah, there’s no way around that._ “Does that mean you people don’t know what’s outside-”

“Levi heichou!” This silver-haired chick came flying over. Adora was close behind her and on the back of another girl. She got off once on the rooftop, so at least she isn’t handcuffed.

“We captured her friend.”

 _Captured?! I look away for five seconds-_ Catra cursed and glared at her lover, who averted it innocently. “Yeah, no, that’s not gonna work.” She turned her gaze back to this ‘Levi’ person. “Hand her over.”

He put his blade under Adora’s chin instead, who gulped by the action. “You come with us right now, or she loses an ear.”

 _Fuck, I got too anxious! There’s still…_ “Dude, she’s just a random chick I picked up on the way to give me directions. You can have her if you want, I don’t fancy her that much.” _Sound like a dumb jock. Perfect._

Really, she _just_ needed Adora to at least stay quiet, but apparently that was even more work for her. “Eh? You’re dumping me? I mean-” she shut up by Catra subtly playing at her nails while looking at her. “Right, oh no, I’m so sad. I’ve been played!”

 _I can’t. I just can’t._ The magicat’s yellow eye twitched in annoyance.

“Okay, that was horrible”, silver-haired girl so kindly pointed out. _You don’t say?!_

“What- why?!”

Levi sighed beside her, still with a very sharp blade on the pale throat. “Give up. You are not walking away standing on two legs from here. Neither of you.”

“Should I take her out?”, Mikasa finally spoke up since their arrival. She lifted one blade and held the other back, already in position to strike forward.

“Oh, you wanna go, blacky?”, Catra challenged with a smirk and claws out too. “You sure are holding some kitchen knives there, so you won’t complain about getting scratched back, right?”

Mikasa actually took a step before her higher-up’s clearance, but stopped at a sudden shout. It wasn’t a cry for help.

“HEEEEEY! YOU GUYS ARE ALIIIIIVVE! ME TOOOOOO!”

“Sasha, wait up!”

“Who the fuck are these brats now?”, Levi muttered under his breath. “I swear, Erwin has a kink on sending kids to death.”

Catra was the only one to giggle by his grumpiness, which earned her the coldest glare someone has ever directed at her. _Holy Stars, he is pissed._

“You wanna die?”

“Sure, why not. Never tried it before.”

“No- no, she doesn’t”, Adora quickly intervened. She held her arms up and rounded Levi’s blade to be in-between them. “Why don’t we all lower our weapons and talk like… uh, smart people? I’m smart. Are _you_ smart?” _Totally got this._

“Oh, why are we doing… What are we doing?”, a certain brunette inquired once she got to their building.

“Hey, where is your tall friend?” Connie frowned about, before settling on Adora. “Who this?”

“I’m actually-”

“Not related to me at all”, Catra interrupted and finished it for her. “Seriously, she’s just a civilian. I mean, fine, we know each other for a while, but she’s not the same as me.”

“Not the same as you? And what exactly is that?”, silver-haired girl they still don’t know the name of asked.

“Uhm…” _Crap, I didn’t think ahead!_

“Just look at her, she’s a cat.” Adora surprisingly helped out. “She told me she is a magicat, that’s all I know.”

 _Thank you, love. But where were this smooth you five minutes ago?!_ “Okay… We can go with you, but not as prisoners.” _At least not in paper._ “You were the only ones being hostile so far.”

“And?”

_‘And’ he says. Can I claw his eyes out?_

“And we promise not to make the first move as long as you don’t intend to harm us.” Adora stepped behind and on her lover’s foot to warn her. Catra is always barefoot, so it did the trick for her to hiss and back away.

Levi studied them for a minute, while all his underlings respected the silence. He lowered his blade in the end. “We’ll go by the wall, Rico.”

“Understood. Mikasa, pick one of your friends and help them climb”, the silver-haired passed it along.

**Author's Note:**

> who do you wanna see them interact with?


End file.
